


The Initiation

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, M/M, Non Consensual, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danno's covers are blown, the bad guy wants to have some fun before he gets rid of them and he's into some very heavy stuff.<br/>( not an easy read)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Initiation

"Leave him be!”

His scream bouncing off the stark white walls and marble tiles of the foyer mutes Danny’s pained gasps for a blessed few seconds. There's no break for Danny though, if anything, the men pounding on him only pick up the pace.

“Gentlemen, that will be enough!"

Hirato . 

Finally.       
 _  
Thanks for taking your sweet time, you bastard._

 __As soon as they let go of  Danny he crumples to the floor with a sickening thud. Hirato's reaction is as unconcerned as it is infuriating, "Now I think we can be confident of Mr. McGarrett’s undivided attention.”

“You always could, damn it! You didn't have to do that-”

“Ah, ah, ah, careful Mr. McGarrett. 'Undivided attention' may have been a poor choice of words. What I meant is your full cooperation, something I hope we can count on?“  
 _  
Is there a question there that he was supposed to answer?_ The painful way his arms are being torqued behind him says there is. “Ok! You have my...full coop…eration.” It takes a second to clear his vision when they finaly release his arms.

“Good, because your partner doesn’t look like he can take much more.”  
 _  
No shit .What he looks like is someone who needs to be in the back of an EMS van_.

A hard shove to his back forces him to follow Hirato down one of the halls leading off the foyer. He hears Danny breathing fast and ragged behind him and steals a glance over his shoulder. Head down, feet barely moving he’s dead weight between the men on either side of him.  Then he sees him lift his head–barely an inch but it's enough to get a quick glimpse of his bloodshot eyes and know he's at least conscious–make that conscious,bloody and in a world of hurt .  
 _  
How the hell did this thing go so wrong so fast?  
_  
_______~_______

They go to Hirato's office- another sleek room with plenty of expensive modern furniture. Hirato takes a seat behind a massive glass topped desk and nods at the men holding Danny up, “Put him on the sofa-over there. I doubt he'll give you any trouble.  As for you Mr. McGarrett…?”  

An expectant pause demands he look over. When he sees the smug smile waiting for him his hands instantly curl into fists.

“Why don't you go ahead and get undressed so we can begin ? “  
 _  
Talk about a  fast forward ._  

“Don't tell me you're surprised ?” 

“Fine. I won't ."    

“I’d be disappointed in you if you are . Anyone trying to infiltrate my organization should be well aware of my …  _unique_   _interests_.”  
 _  
Oh he's aware, alright._ Hirato's disgusting proclivities are hardly a secret. It's just that for some reason he expected a little more  _foreplay._ One thing's for sure- he needs to slow things down and drag this out long enough for Chin to get a team in.

“You heard Mr. Hirato, “ The shove to his back is so hard he feels it in his kidneys.

“Yes, Mr. McGarrett, don’t keep me waiting.”

Across the room there’s a snicker. Directly behind him a throat is cleared expectantly .  
 _  
How nice that everyone is so eager for the show to begin_.

The first and easiest thing to part with is his suit coat which he takes off deliberately, inspecting it and then folding it carefully. He scans the room for a place to put it.

“The floor will do Mr. McGarrett, unless perhaps you’d like your friend to look after your things?” Hirato nods at Danny who’s slumped on the couch with so much blood on his shirt and tie it looks like he lost a paint ball game.

The clever re-direct to Danny does just what it’s meant to. He drops his jacket and quickly starts to work on his tie; his fingers feel stiff and fat as he unknots it then hurries to undo the buttons on his shirt. His cuff links take more time than they should, but, it’s unintentional-he never could figure the damn things out. 

Shirt. Belt. Shoes. Socks.

He takes them off and drops them in a pile on the floor, hurrying, but working hard to look like he’s home after a long day and not like he has four guns and eight sets of eyes trained on him. 

The impression isn't easy to pull off. After he peels off his socks it becomes downright challenging. His pants are the thing that trip him up-he gets them unbuttoned and unzipped but then stands there-not quite ready to just shuck them off like everything else. Polished tile under his bare feet is cold–same with the air wafting down from a vent over head. He can actually feel his nipples stiffen. 

"Keep going unless you'd like your partner's help."

Of course that works ; he cant get his pants off fast enough.  When he drops them on the floor, his skin dimples. When he tosses his briefs on top of them he actually shivers. Instinctively his hands settle over his crotch.

“Cold , Mr. McGarrett?”

“What do you think?”

“I think you’re pretty confident for a man about to enjoy this-” Hirato stands and cups his own crotch, eyes locked on him expectantly.  
   
 _Sorry to disappoint .  
_  
He manages to barely react. His pupils dilate- he can’t control that, but his expression and body language he can and does. It's not even that much of a challenge- that Hirato plans to break out his dick is no  great surprise. The intel on him had been sickeningly comprehensive; the man fucked other men any and every chance he got.  _Initiation._ It was the term whoever wrote one of the reports used to describe the obscene guantlet he ran any poor bastard through who wanted to join his inner circle.   
 _  
Was he the poor bastard now?  
_    
Still fondling himself, Hirato continues, “You don’t seem very troubled by the prospect of what I'm about to do, Mr. McGarrett . Can I assume that’s because you’re no stranger to sex with men?”

"You can assume anything you like."     

“Or, test out my suspicion,first hand? “  
   
___~___

Now that Hirato's coming toward him, two of his men step up and grab him by the arms.  One of them yanks his head back, forcing him to look their employer in the eye. Naked and flanked by some pretty impressive muscle is definitley the last way he ever wanted to face the man in front of him.

 _Take it easy._ He reminds himself he's been trained to take worse–that he  _has_  taken worse. He just needs to keep his head straight–that's all. 

Never breaking eye contact, Hirato reaches down, his smile widening the closer his hand gets to its target, "Let's see how comfortable you are with .... say, this?" Hirato's fingers wrap around his dick. “My aren’t you remarkable; you barely flinched." Still holding on to him, Hirato runs a finger over his bicep then across to just above his nipple, "This is some high quality ink, not exactly what I'd expect on a law enforcement official?"   
   
He glares back, there's no way they're having a conversation. Slender manicured fingers start combing through his chest hair and playing with his nipples  
.  
 _So much for not squirm_ _ing.  
_    
After an appreciative "Hmm...," Hirato rolls one nipple and then the other one. Lips pursed, forehead creased, it's like he's just discovering the effects he can cause. As insane as it is, what he's doing sends a sharp pulse of pleasure straight down to Steve's penis  
.  
"I felt that, Mr.McGarrett." Beaming, Hirato gives his dick an appreciative squeeze 

Before he can stop himself he tries to twist away.  _Wrong move._  It only makes Hirato tighten his grip, which plays more havoc with his dick. The man's face lights up when he sees what he's done. “You have a most responsive body. Do you know that Mr. McGarrett?” 

Red faced and panting he glares back.

"It's quite all right, I understand that it's difficult for you to talk under these circumstances." Hiriato's gaze travels slowly to his crotch. The men flanking him lean in.   
 _  
That's right make sure you have a good view._

 __It feels surreal standing naked in a room full of fully clothed men- surreal and suffocating. Every instinct tells him to run for the door but Danny's slumped form keeps him exactly where he is.

"Let's see what we have here." Hirato perches himself on the edge of his desk; the men on either side of him yank him over so that he's directly in front of him. "You best hold very still for me ,Mr McGarrett," reaching between his legs, "I don't want to hurt you."

What follows is a bizarre replay of the attention his balls get every year at his medical clearance–at least at first it is. Very doctor-like, Hirato deftly isolates each one, rolling it gently between his fingers and palpating every inch of it. It takes incredible effort not to move. Not because it hurts. Right now it's just the opposite. The tissue Hirato is massaging is some of the most sensitve in the body. What he's doing is like a back rub that hurts in an incredibly good way. But, then suddenly, without warning, he increases the pressure .  

"St.....op! "There's absolutely nothing good about the sensation that shoots through his groin.

"I'm sorry, Mr. McGarrett-I just need to establish your threshold for pain."

"Fuck you!" He can't help it. His shoulders feel like they're about to dislocate he's straining so hard against the two men holding him.

“Leave him … alone… you …bas...tard!”

The ragged voice coming from across the room surprises both of them, Hirato so much so that he stops what he's doing. It's a win for sure but it comes at a steep price. The sickening sound of a hand connecting with Danny's already bleeding cheek makes Steve's stomach lurch.

Hirato finds it all very amusing, “What a loyal partner you are, Mr.Williams,” he chuckles. “Don’t worry, your friend here agreed to this the minute he asked to do business with me.”

Danny's glazed expression promises he wouldn't have understood the man even if he was making any sense.

“It’s o ... kay … Danny, be … cool,” he grits out, desperate to dial back some of the worry on his Danny’s face. The good news is he sat up on his own and the fact that he stayed that way even after the blow snapped his head back. The bad news is just about everything else. They make eye contact for a second, flashing each other the same lie– _I’m okay.  
_  
"Why don't we show your friend what else you agreed to ," Hirato suggests glibly.  On cue, one of his men starts to slide back a fabric covered wall panel. 

Suddenly all eyes except Danny’s are on him. He can feel the ones he can't see. As soon as he sees what the recessed compartment behind the panel holds, swallowing and breathing suddenly require much more effort. Apparently he manages to mask the fact. 

“You don’t seem too bothered by what you see, Mr. McGarrett?”

“I must be getting used to your depravity.”

“Touche. So you are familiar with St. Andrew's Cross?”

He shakes his head, knowing better than to stare at the thing and telling himself it's just a piece of wood.

“Well, you will be happy to know that your introduction to it will be far more enjoyable than the painful ordeal it’s poor namesake endured.”

 _Oh, so being fucked on an X shaped frame by a sadist like you beats being crucified on it  as a martyr?_  

He keeps his eyes on the floor, working to slow down his breathing. Even without looking at it, the cross is doing a hell of a  job knotting his stomach

“Get Mr. McGarrett ready for me please.”

That tightens the  knot.

_______________~_______________

 

Everything starts to move very fast. He's spun around and backed up against the frame and bites the inside of his cheek when he looks up and  sees Danny's face.  _God damn  it_. It's so wrong for him to have to see this . He almost wishes that last blow had knocked him out . 

There's an excited edge in the voices that are  telling him to lift his arms and spread his legs. Normally he'd resist and make them work but he doesn't want their hands and eyes on him anymore than they have to be.  Stiff leather is being buckled around his ankles and wrists; he's aware of it but focused on Hiratio who's walked over to an elaborate mahogany credenza. The first thing he takes from it's center drawer is a small bottle. After setting that down he rolls up his sleeves, deliberately and precisely, like a physician. What he takes out of the drawer next instantly dispels that image–funny how a gleaming dildo doesn’t really suggest the healing arts  
.  
Hirato looks at him with a smirk, “I think you know what I plan to do with this.” 

Showtime. He needs to go to the place in his head where he rides out insanity like this. He's done it before, he tells himself, he can sure as hell do it now.   

After carefully lubing the dildo ,Hirato walks toward him, holding it up like some kind of scepter. For a second he manages to blank him out–to see nothing even though the man is right in front of him. It's not nearly for long enough, though. Suddenly Hirato's so close his sharply creased pants are brushing against his bare leg and his citrusy cologne is tickling his nose.  
 _  
There's no place like home.  
_  
He takes a deep breath and tries harder; It’s time to slip away. He knows how to do this. 

But, he can't. 

For some reason he's acutely aware of how close Hirato is to him... how aroused he sounds when he says,“You’ll actually be very grateful for this once we get started.” He wishes he could block out his voice. He tries to, but he hears it and every nervous cough and chair scraping around the room. Taking another deep breath and closing his eyes is all he can do to brace for what's coming.

“That’s it Mr. McGarrett.” Hirato purrs as he reaches between his legs. "Just relax." 

As cold fingers push past his balls, he tells himself,  _Deep breath. Swallow._  Suddenly a finger forces its way inside of him- all the way in, as in he can feel knuckles pressing against his perineum. “God damn you!“ he snarls, twisting wildly but accomplishing nothing more than making his penis flap in the air and Hirato's finger sink deeper.

“Shhh, easy, Mr. McGarrett," Hirato coos, "Just take a minute to get used to me." Making slow lazy circles with his finger, "That's it. You can take much more, can't you?“ Answering his own question, he adds a second and third finger and starts pumping them in and out. 

The sensation has Steve up on his toes and gasping in seconds. 

“Come on. Take it McGarrett,” Hirato hisses in his ear, “This is for your own good.” A sudden twist of his hand drives his fingers directly into the firm gland he's been leaving alone up until now. After just a few strokes, "Ah, there we go, that’s what you like isn’t it?”

“N….no !“ he grits out, clenching his teeth and refusing to look down at what he knows is happening between his legs.

“Oh really … ? Your cock is calling you a liar.”

It’s true, his damn penis is jutting out like a come-and-get-me flag; a thin clear filament dangling off the tip waves in the air each time it moves.

If he can't mentally disappear then needs an infusion of adrenalin and endorphins. Hands clenched into tight fists, biceps straining, he pulls as hard as he can on the cuffs around his wrists. The veins in his neck are instantly thick pulsing cords and his face and chest redden. Jerking violently on the chained cuffs makes them cut into his wrists - tiny rivulets of blood trickle down his arms.He tugs even harder, twisting up on his toes and throwing his entire body into the effort. It's not that he has any hope of breaking free-it's the way the struggle makes his mind go blank and sends chemicals into his bloodstream that he's after. When his muscles are burning with fatigue and his wrists and ankles bloodied, he finally stops.  
   
Hirato is dumbstruck.  
   
He's never seen anything like it, as many men as he's had on the cross. He steps up closer to runs a hand over Steve's heaving chest then traces the sharp definition of his straining abdominal muscles. His finger shakes as he follows the wispy line of hair that trails down his stomach, "Just look... at you.”  
 __

 _How about we don't_  ?        

Hirato’s breathing is fast; his eyes narrowed, “Let’s see ... how you do with ... this.” With no warning, he reaches behind his balls again and this time shoves the lubed dildo into him.

"Ow.....hh ! _"_ It's out of mouth before he can stop it _._ His eyes fly open. Danny's agonized expression is the first thing he sees.  _I'm okay_  he wants to telegraph but he can't because he isn't. The dildo is big and embedded deep inside of him-the pressure is unrelenting. It's all he can do just to breathe. 

"That's it Mr. McGarrett, " Hirato husks, " now I'm seeing what I want to see."

He twists and arches wildly, trying to get rid of the dildo but only manages to drive it deeper. Finally exhausted and breathless he settles against the wooden cross. His chin falls against his chest as his body goes limp. The sound is his labored breathing fills the otherwise silent room.

"Lovely." Hirato purrs with genuine admiration. "But, you best pace yourself Mr. McGarrett, We're just getting started."

___________~__________  
_  
 _One hour later…._

The rescue isn’t pretty and the SWAT team Chin brings in has two members go down, one with a serious gunshot wound which means the circular drive in front of Hirato’s place is packed with as many EMS vehicles as squad cars.

Steve pushes away an EMT who’s insisting on examining him .Chin's already brought him his clothes and he's throwing them on as fast as he can, hissing when they make contact with his abraded skin but not letting the pain slow him down.

"You sure, Steve ?" Chin frowns at the angry red welts and cuts covering the front of his body. They don't look hospital worthy by themselves but he's seen the X frame and the toys scattered near it and can only imagine what else went on   .

"I'm sure " he growls, grabbing Chin's arm, "Please you got to trust me on this one."     

That he has no choice registers on Chin instantly, "You got it brah. Tell me what you need."

"I need you to take over here” he shifts and winces as he pulls his shirt on, "and let me focus.... on Danny."

"Done. You riding with him?"

"If they'll let me. "

"Ok, I'll catch up with you at the hospital then, "Chin squeezes Steve's hand-the only place he doesn't see blood, "Look, he's bad but he'll be okay–they're not calling for the chopper."   
      
"Thank God." Carrying his shoes, because it will take too long to put them on, he's across the room and kneeling next to the couch where they're working on Danny in less than two seconds. There's blood smeared all over his oxygen mask and every breath he takes looks like it hurts. “How is he ?” He can barely hear himself ask it over the ringing sound in his head. He digs his fingernails into his palms to steady himself. Before they can answer and to his shocked relief, Danny's eyes fly open,  
   
“Steve…? You ...o.....kay ?“

“I’m …..good. Shhh…., don’t try to talk…. let these guys do their job." The fact that Danny's conscious makes it feel like maybe ten of the fifty pounds on his chest have been lifted  
.  
“God…Steve …I’m so sor -”

“No. I mean it. Don’t.“ He runs a trembling hand down the side of Danny's face, “We’ll… talk later. Right now…. we need to get you to a hospital.” He turns to the EMT, “How bad is he ?  
”  
The man rattles off a list that’s way too long , “Broken ribs- more than I can count, definitely a fractured jaw, probable internal injuries- definite concussion. Basically he needs a trauma center, now.”

“Then why the hell is he still …here?”

“He insisted on seeing you first. We already tried to leave once but he refused.”

His worried expression gives way to an exhausted smile. He'd give anything to wrap his arms around his partner but has to settle for grabbing his hand. “You are the one who’s nuts this time, Danny, I swear to God. I’m okay, see ? I’ll even come along with you and let them check me at to prove it.”        

“O…kay ....go....od “ Danny grits it out, trying like hell to smile, but grimacing because moving his mouth even that little bit makes his whole face explode with pain. They give him Morphine before they move him so he’s a little foggy and never fully re-surfaces during the trip to the hospital. He is aware of Steve sitting next to him and squeezing his hand whenever he winces or moans, though. As he sinks deeper into a narcotic haze, images of what just happened insist on replaying themselves–if he could make his mouth work he’d ask for more morphine- anything to turn off the hateful slide show in his head

_______~________  
 _  
"Pace yourself. We’re just getting started.”_ _Hirato opens a cabinet on the wall beside the frame,“Let’s see …. which one would you enjoy the most ….” he scans the neat row of implements like a wine connoisseur in a million dollar cellar, “ah, this one is lovely.  
_ _  
What he holds up is a wicked looking whip._ _“The cat o nine tails – deceptively complicated." he purrs as he flicks it and nine tightly twisted leather strands whistle through the air. “Have you ever seen one of these, Mr. McGarrett? “_  
 _  
He shakes his head, keeping his eyes off the whip and on the far wall.  
_  
 _Hirato steps directly in front of him, forcing eye contact for a good thirty seconds. Neither of them blinks.“I suspect this may be your first experience with the pleasure/pain dichotomy so I offer a word of advice- embrace the pain –let it become your friend. “ He leans in so close only Steve can hear him whisper, “Let it take you out of this room.... out of this world ... let yourself fly."  
_  
 _"I'll pass-" he spits back disgustedly, twisting hard enough to make the cuffs draw blood again ._  
 _  
“Just wait you’ll see ….”  
_  
 _He refuses to watch Hirato practice flicking the whip in the air. There's no way to block out the whistle it makes though or the sound of his footsteps stopping in front of him. Before he has time get his head ready practice is over and the screaming sound is suddenly coming toward him.  He opens his eyes just in time to see it make contact with his chest. There's an eerie micro-second delay before the sensation registers. When it does it's like a spray of white hot needles sinking into his flesh–the pain is unreal. He flies up on his toes with a shocked cry trying stupidly to twist away . Before he can exhale Hirato draws back his arm and with a flick of his wrist lands the long leather strands on his thigh._  
 _  
The last thing he wants to do is cry out but does–he can’t help it, starting with the first lash, very little of what he does is under his control. The whip is like a cruel puppetmaster forcing him to scream out  and writhe and twist against the frame. The next two lashes color the tender undersides of his arms angry red–the sensation identical to a blast of hot steam._  
 _  
At first it's all pain–amazingly intense, stomach churnning pain. Then, because every move he makes jars the device inside him, a freakish counterpart to the pain begins to slowly check in.  
_  
 _“Good Mr McGarrett," Hirato husks, flicking his wrist and landing another spray, this time, dead center on his belly, directly above his pubic hair. It’s the same impossible contradiction– he cries out and shoots up on his toes in agony then is treated to a delicious sensation pulsing through his groin a second later.  
 _  
 _After ten more lashes Hirato lays the whip down and walks up to the frame- his own shirt stained with sweat and face flushed. Steve’s head is down and his shoulders heaving- it sounds like he’s just run a wickedly fast mile –it looks like a vicious cat clawed him at the finish line. It also looks like he desperately needs to cum._  
 _  
“I like what I see, Steven,”_ _Hirato murmurs_ _standing so close his pants rubbing against his abraded leg make him wince. “Shhh, relax, get your breath,” As he says it, he reaches between his legs to stroke his erection, “Look at you … at how magnificent you look,”  
_ __

_He looks down at himself, barely able to focus.  Magnificent?  His cock is enormous and dripping and he’s letting Hirato stroke it and massage his balls- the same thing that had him twisting away in disgust earlier–but now it feels heavenly. Sick reassurances are rolling off the man's tongue and instead of ignoring him he’s practically whimpering for more._

 __  
_Hirato's got him so fucked up._

 _“That’s it … let yourself go … you deserve this … that’s the way," stroking him faster," get nice and  hard so you can take more.”_

 _His head flies up and he jerks frantically on the chains, “No ! Ple…ase….no more….please."  
 ___

 _  
_“Shhh, You can take it,look at you- your incredible body was made to take pain–” he squeezes his balls hard but then reaches further back, “and pleasure.”_   
_

_Oh God.  Hirato twists the handle of the thing inside him and suddenly the most amazing sensation is flooding through his dick and all the way up into his gut. Almost immediately the white hot burn that was everywhere is extinguished with an incredibly delicious thrum.  
_ __

_"Ah, you like that don’t you ?" Hirato works his dick and strokes his sweet spot with the dildo until he’s furiously thrusting into his hand.  
_

 _"_   
_Not yet, Steven, not yet.” Hirato slows down his pace to  keep him teetering on the brink for just a little longer._   
__

_When  he honestly thinks he’s about to tip over into blissful oblivion, everything stops, the stroking the massaging, the murmuring._   
__

_Everything._   
__

_He wants to cry._   
__

_HIrato’s lips are against his ear, “ Show me Steven- show me how you make the pain work for you – “_   
__

_“No! “ he screams._

" _Yes. “_  
 __

 _When Hirato picks up the whip and turns back his eyes have narrowed, his pupils constricted. Steve’s face  undergoes a change too-streaked with sweat and mucous, it goes slack , his mouth drops opens  and his eyes close. He even drops his head back so it rests against the wall behind him._   
_  
Okay. So, there’s no way out ._   
_  
In complete counterpoint to his exhausted submission his swollen dick juts out eagerly toward Hirato, as if it's teasing ,"Come and get me."_   
_  
He hears Hirato take a practice stroke and can picture the knotted strands flying through the air. He knows exactly how unbearable the pain will be; how good the sensations that follow it will be. He opens his eyes and meets Hirato's._   
_  
Do it._   
_  
This time Hirato rotates his wrist right before impact to drive the thongs deeper into Steve’s skin.  Chest. Belly. Shins. Arms. Thighs  He alternates sides and sites so that Steve never knows where to expect it.  In a way it doesn't matter , as unbelievable as it is, he seems to almost be waiting for it-to be wanting it ? “That’s it.... look at you."  When Hirato stops,his own voice is shaky and gruff; his expensive dress slacks are straining over his erection. The truth is, there's never been anyone on the frame as erotic as McGarrett. Each time his chiseled body had flown up it made Hirato's dick throb almost painfully. It was as if the line between pain and pleasure had blurred–as if it was all one intense sensation that he welcomed with  shocked grunts and cries. Right now his desperate need to climax is written everywhere on his body but Hirato asks  
anyway, “What do you need, Steven?  _   
_  
“Plea......se !” he gasps.  
_   
_Hirato  takes hold of his cock and begins to stroke it, " s this what....you....want, to cum for me?"  
_   
_“Y…..e..ssss… oh plea…se..oh …G..od….” Steve locks eyes with Hirato, pupils blown wide, spittle collecting at the corners of his mouth. Desperate and out of his mind, he thrusts into the man's hand like his life depended on it. Every muscle in his chest and abdomen and bottom ripples with the effort. Suddenly, his buttocks hollow and he goes up on tip toe, forcing the device inside him as deep as it will go. Eyes closed, head back, he begs to climax with a loud desperate scream that makes every crotch in the room throb  
._   
_“Then do it!" Hirato snarls, stepping back to unleash one last wicked lash. His aim is perfect and one thong- just one- lands exactly where he intends,wrapping itself around his penis and  instantly marking it with a angry red streak .  
 _  
That’s it.__

 _Like super-charged particles, pain and pleasure fuse into one incredible force that sends Steve careening off the face of the earth. An animal-like bellow announces his departure. An agonized grimace promises it's not an easy journey.  
_   
_  
At first, no one in the room moves, not even to breathe._   
_  
None of them, not even Hirato has ever seen anything like it . It looks like Steve’s being hit with surges of electricity the way his body convulses and jerks while his dick shoots ejaculate into the air. After the first bellow a moan accompanies each violent contraction. It’s as if he’s possessed–as if he might not survive the possession  
._   
_Now, no one, not even Danny is still. Every man in the room is shifting and adjusting themselves to relieve the throbbing in their crotches.  
 _  
Hirato, is overcome more than any of them. His plan was to fuck McGarrett but there's no way his body can wait. Helplessly he presses both hands against his crotch and  thrusts against them like he hasn’t done in years. Almost instantly the front panel of his slacks is stained .__

 _Danny can't smile- it would hurt too much but a part of him wants to. Trust Steve to be so God damn hot he has half the room creaming themselves. Swear to God they're getting out of this alive; they have to. He's got way too many plans for a certain incredible body.  
_   
_  
When his climax finally releases him, Steve’s head lolls to one side and his feet settle on the blood flecked floor. His legs are limp, only the cuffs around his wrists keep him from collapsing. Hirato murmurs the order to get him off the frame. By the time both sets of cuffs are unlocked, he’s starting to come around. He’s aware of his arms being draped over the shoulders of two men; aware of one of them grabbing him around the waist. Someone holds a glass of water up to his mouth. There’s a deference in how they’re treating him that makes him flush with embarrassment . His self consciousness is fortunately short lived because seconds later a deafening explosion rocks the room.  
_   
_  
__________________~_________________

 __  
Danny desperately forces the replay to stop and claws his way up through the morphine fog. He needs to lay eyes on Steve –to know he  just didn't image that it ended with explosion, that Hirato never did anything with his dick except cream himself like a teenager.  "St.....ev_"  
 “Shhh,” Steve grunts, “take it….easy,Danny.”

“Try not to move , Commander.”

Danny forces his eyes open.The EMTs are working on Steve-he’s leaning back in the jump seat beside the stretcher , His eyes are closed but his hand is still around Danny’s. His chest is a mosaic of red slashes.  Danny squeezes his hand .

Instantly, “You... okay, D?”  
   
 _You're asking me ?_  It hurts to nod but he does. It hurts worse to talk but he has to, "Did..he -?

There's an exhausted look of satisfaction on Steve’s face as he shakes his head  _No._ The affection in his eyes when he squeezes his partner's hand back makes Danny's eyes well up .  
   
 _He’s going to be okay_  
 _They’re both going to be okay_.  
   
“ETA five minutes” a voice from up front yells  
.  
“Copy that,” The EMT spreading anesthetic gel on Steve’s chest answers. 

They both close their eyes and drift off to the wail of the siren. No more scenes replay in Danny’s head. Steve’s either. 

They don’t have to. 

It’s over.


End file.
